I'll Hold Your Hand with Good Intentions
by Holland.fray96
Summary: Set a few months after V-Day, and follows Roxy and Eggsy's blossoming love story.
1. Where it All Went Wrong

It had been three days since it had happened. Three days since their failed mission that had cost her mentor his life and left her with an unprecedented amount of guilt.

 _"Watch your left! Two more on the rooftop!" Percival shouted._

 _"I see them!" Roxy yelled back scrambling to reload her gun._

 _Their stakeout in an abandoned apartment building had quickly escalated to a fire fight with the drug ring in the building across the street._

 _"I'm out of bullets!" Roxy gasped ducking for cover under the windowsill._

 _"Lancelot, Percival your about to have a lot of company. They've cut the lock to the building and are heading up north stairwell!" Merlin's voice echoed in her ear._

 _"We're fucked!" Roxy gasped with a sinking feeling in her stomach._

 _"Merlin, they've got us pinned down and we're out of weapons! Are there any back ways out of here!?" Percival shouted._

 _"Give me a moment, I'm pulling up a route!"_

 _"There's no time! I can already hear them coming up the stairs!"_

 _"Got it! The east stairwell is clear and leads to the back ally! You both need to get out of there now!" Merlin yelled back!_

 _"Lancelot go! I'll cover you!_

 _"Will, it's suicide!"_

 _"Roxy go now, I'll be right behind you." He promised putting a hand on her shoulder and shoving her so she'd start crawling._

 _Once she reached the hallway she stood and looked back at her mentor._

 _"Go!" He repeated and pulled a final hand grenade from her jacket pocket._

 _Roxy turned and sprinted down the hallway, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran._

 _"Keep on down the hallway, Lancelot. It'll lead you directly to the stairwell." Merlin directed._

 _She burst through the door and jumped the first flight of stairs when she heard the explosion. The sheer force of it nearly knocking her to the ground. Without thinking she kept going as fast as she could, down the five more flights of stairs, through the door and down the back ally. She only stopped once she was a good three blocks away from the building and was sure she hadn't been followed._

 _"Lancelot, the safe house is two more blocks ahead. It'll end be the beige building on the right corner."_

 _"Percival?" She questioned slightly out of breath._

 _"I'm so sorry Roxy. We'll toast him once your safe."_

 _After that everything else was a blur her walk to the safe house, the toast to her mentor and fallen colleague. Everything._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she was back at the mansion Merlin debriefed her and assured her there wasn't anything she could have done to better the situation and if it hadn't been for Percival's bravery she would have died too. Before leaving her debriefing Merlin tenderly reminded her she would need to propose a candidate by the end of the week. Roxy silently nodded her head before leaving his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her debriefing she wandered the halls of the mansion for hours just trying to clear her head. But even that failed. Somehow she ended up in the training barracks. Deciding maybe this would be the place to provide some clarity, she laid down on her old bed and curled herself into a ball. She hadn't been there long before she heard the door open.

"Eggsy, I really need to be alone right now." She sighed. As usual he didn't listen and shut the door behind him. He sightly walked over to her, sat on the edge of her bed, and placed a hand on her waist.

"Rox, don't do this. Don't shut me out, I know what you're going through let me help you." He murmured and rubbed small, comforting circles on her back.

"I just don't know how to make sense of it. Or what to tell my father." She sniffed.

"Your father?" Eggsy's brow furrowed with confusion.

"Percival and my father were roomates their freshman year at Oxford. They were best friends from that point on, he was my father's best man, my godfather, my mentor. He knew me my entire life." Roxy chocked out as fresh tears started down her cheeks.

"Ah come on Rox don't cry." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry I just...it's all my fault. I missed something and it cost him his life!" Roxy sobbed.

"No Rox, nothing about this is your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

"Rox, he died for you because he loved you. You weren't Lancelot to him, you were his goddaughter and he probably thought your father losing a friend would be a lot less painful than losing his youngest daughter. He did me a bit of a favor too, because I don't know what I'd do without my favorite girl."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." Roxy countered.

"No I'm not!" Eggsy laughed. "Come on Rox let me cheer you up. Come over tonight and we can watch some terrible movie and look over files for our next mission."

"You know just how to cheer me up don't you?" Roxy scoffed.

"Besides I think J.B's missing you too." He winked and flashed a smile at her.

"Alright fine. But on one condition." She grinned up at him.

"What's that?"

"Promise me whoever you chose as his replacement will be worthy of the role."

"I swear on my life Rox. I'll even let you chose my candidate for me." He winked at her.

"You know we aren't allowed to select other members candidates for them."

"There's my girl!" Eggsy laughed and pulled her off the bed. "Now let's get out of here" he smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

 **Please let me know what you all think!**


	2. It's Drinking Time

"Eggsy, where are we going? This isn't the way back to the row houses." Roxy asked glancing out the window at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Just a pit stop. Thought you might want to let off a little steam before movie night." Eggsy grinned as their taxi stopped outside a pub he was all to familiar with. "Come on, it'll be fun." He grinned again sliding out of the taxi and walking around to open her door. He offered his hand as Roxy got out.

"The Black Prince." Roxy read shooting Eggsy a questioning look.

"My old stomping ground, it's a great place to blow off steam." He explained. "But a word of warning, the crowd is a bit more rough than what you're used to. So if you get scared just remember I got your back. He flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Oh I think I can handle myself. It's like you said before, posh girls love a bit of rough." Roxy grinned and started towards the front door.

"Thomas, we won't be long." Eggsy informed the Kingsmen driver before nearly sprinting to open the door for Roxy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The pub was packed with the usual drunken, rowdy crowd.

"Don't any of these men have families?" Roxy asked as Eggsy guided her to the back booth.

"Most of them are like my step-father. They got families but none they actually care to look out for." He explained. "I'm gonna get a drink. Anything you want?"

"Just whatever your having." Roxy smiled.

"Be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two pints of Guinness please." Eggsy ordered once he made it up to the bar. He knew Roxy was more than capable of getting rid of any unwanted company but he couldn't help worrying. Growing up around Dean escalated his protective instincts and being back here with Roxy was really putting him on edge. He stole a glance back at Roxy over his shoulder, just making sure she was still alright; when a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Eggsy? Is that you?"

He turned to find his old mates Ryan and Jamal standing to his right.

"It is you!" Jamal exclaimed and pulled Eggsy into a short hug.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you guys here!" Eggsy smiled.

"What the fuck happened to you mate? You just come from a funeral of somethin?" Ryan remarked looking his friend over.

"Just came from work." Eggsy explained with a grin.

"That's right your Mum said some old geezer had got you a job at some tailor shop."

"Yeah, it's been great." Eggsy grin widened.

"Eh come on mate, let's grab a table and catch up." Ryan suggested. "Want to hear all about the exciting life of a tailor." He laughed and gave Eggsy a playful shove.

Before Eggsy had a chance to answer the bartender placed the two pints in front of him.

"Sorry mates, I can't." Eggy gestured to the booth where Roxy was still sitting patiently, flipping through one of the drink menus.

"Fucking hell mate! You left her alone in a place like this?!" Both Jamal and Ryan exclaimed.

"Trust me she may look cute but mess with her and she'll have you on your arse before you even realize what happened." Eggsy laughed and picked up the pints.

"Please tell me you hit that!" Ryan shook Eggsy by his shoulders

"We're just friends." He smiled slightly.

"Eggsy she's fucking gorgeous and you haven't banged her yet! Workin at that tailor shops turned you into a fucking nutter!"

"Yeah before working at that shop you had no problem banging skanks you just met!"

"Oi! Don't talk about her like that!" Eggsy warned. "Look first thing I learned working in that shop is how a gentleman should behave." He explained.

"Sorry mate, ya just don't find many pretty posh girls hangin around these parts."

"Yeah we best wanted to make sure you weren't passin up your opportunity."

"I'm sure. Look for now Roxy and I are friends and I wouldn't dare risk that. I gotta get back to her now." Eggsy bid his mates goodbye before returning to Roxy.

"Sorry that took so long Rox. I ran into a few of my old mates and we got talking." Eggsy apologized, placing Roxy's pint in front of her.

"That's alright. I was very entertained watching those men back there trying to play darts." Roxy smiled and took a sip of her beer.

Eggsy turned around to see the group Roxy had mentioned.

"Fuck me!" He turned back around to face Roxy, a worried expression on his face.

"Well you'll have to get a few more drinks in me before I consider that." Roxy and grinned and glanced up from her drink. "What is it?" She questioned once she caught the look on his face.

"That group of guys back there are my stepdad's drunken minions." Eggsy explained.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. Harry taught me how to handle them. Besides they try anything and I'll sick you on them." He grinned.

"With the way I'm feeling right now, I'm kind of hoping they do try something." Roxy grinned back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes and two more pints later Roxy had pulled Eggsy to the back corner of the pub where a few couples were dancing.

Eggsy grinned as he twirled Roxy around the dance floor time and time again.

"You really were right. Posh girls do love rough." Roxy grinned up at him and wound her arms around his neck.

"Rox your pissed."

"Pissed?!"

"Drunk." 

"I am not!" Roxy giggled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Whatever you say love." Eggsy smiled warmly and tightened his arms around her waist.

For the first time in a long time he was actually happy he was in that pub. That is until he saw a familiar figure open the door.

"Oi! Muggsy what the fuck you doin back here!?"

"Shit." Eggsy breathed as stared back at Dean from across the pub.


	3. Wednesday Night's Alright for Fighting

**Chapter 3: Wednesday Night's Alright for Fighting**

"Who is that?" Roxy asked pulling away from Eggsy.

"My step-father." He sighed. "Come on Rox lets go. These thugs aren't worth it."

"You hear me son! What the fuck you doin here!?" Dean shouted again and began to stalk over to them.

"Well he's charming." Roxy scoffed and crossed her arms. "I thought you said this place was good for blowing off steam." She grinned.

"Rox..."

"I think kicking these goons arses is exactly what I need." Her grin widened.

A shit eating grin spread across Eggsy's face as he watched the rest of Dean's muppets file in behind him.

"Ay! Didn't you hear? Dean asked you a question! One of the tall lanky ones shouted.

The rest of the pub flies quickly paid their tabs scattered deciding they wanted to be no where near the ugly confrontation that was about to take place.

"You get yourself a little girlfriend now?" One shouted.

"Oi she's a pretty little posh girl. Ain't she a bit out of your league?" Another taunted.

"Maybe for him. What you say you let us show you a good time babe." Dean scoffed.

Roxy smiled and pushed her way through the gang and walked towards the front doors. Putting a little more emphasis on the sway in her hips.

"You're getting too good at seduction techniques there, Rox!" He called. Before grinning and leaning back against the wall, ready to watch the show.

"You know dickheads there's a code we live by at the tailor shop," she paused in front of the door. "I would think you all would be familiar with that by now."

"What the fuck you ramblin about?" Dean scowled.

Roxy glanced up to the locks on the door and smiled.

"Manners." She reached up and locked one door.

"Maketh." She locked the second door.

"Man." She said as she locked the final lock and turned around to face the group of thugs.

"Oh shit! Not again!" Two of the goons cried.

"What you cowards afraid of this little prick. She won't hurt nothin." Dean scoffed.

"Don't be too sure about that!" Eggsy called from the back of the pub.

Roxy kept a sly smile on her face as she approached Dean.

"I ain't above hitting no girl." Dean remarked and squared up his shoulders.

"Good because I'm not above kicking a drunken bastard's arse. Especially if it's the drunken bastard who abused my colleague when he was younger." Roxy practically snarled in response.

In one swift move she had closed the gap between Dean and her and punched him square in the nose, so hard that she could feel a faint pop and rush of blood that followed.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled as he doubled over and grabbed his nose.

Roxy grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulled his head down, and kneed him in the head hard enough to knock him out cold.

A satisfied grin spread across Eggsy's face as he watched his step-father's body crumple to the floor. After a moment he redirected his attention to Roxy, who was busy taunting the rest of Dean's goons.

"Now whose next?"

One of the tall lanky members moved to rush Roxy from behind, but he was too late. She ducked and kicked his legs out from under him as he moved to grab her. To finish him off, she picked up a half full beer glass from the tables and broke it over his head.

Two others tried to double team her,but that only ended with them both in a head on collision. The final thug pulled a gun as Roxy's back was turned. Not wanting to take a chance, Eggsy dead legged him from behind and swiftly disarmed him, before hitting him in the back of his head with the butt of the gun.

"I could have gotten him." Roxy smirked.

"Oh no doubt in that. But, sorry love I guess my protective instincts just took over." Eggsy shrugged his shoulders and began to walk towards her.

"Same as they do when we're together on honeypot missions?" She teased before aiming her watch at the bartender and firing an amnesia dart straight to the side of his neck.

"Well I feel loads better now." She smiled

"Good." Eggsy grinned as he wiped a stray blood drop from her cheek.

Roxy blushed slightly and dropped her gaze. Eggsy followed her gaze until his eyes caught sight of her hand. It was red and slightly swollen from where she had punched Dean.

"What do you say to heading back and having our movie night? That way I get a proper look at your hand and we can relax and discuss our candidates and upcoming mission." Eggsy smiled softly.

"Sounds good. Lead the way, Galahad."

Without another word took her by her good hand and lead her out of the pub and back to their waiting taxi.

 **Thank y'all so much for your feedback! It really helps so please keep leaving reviews!**


	4. The Night is Ours

The ride back to the row houses was fairly short, filled with the pair's usual witty banter. They were both far too wired from the adrenaline rush to be tired, despite the late hour.

When they arrived Eggsy once again opened Roxy's door and offered his hand to help her out, as a proper gentlemen should.

"I suppose I should run home and change first." She remarked.

"No, you can borrow some of mine."

"Eggs, I already have half your wardrobe over at my place."

"So. What's another t-shirt and pair of boxers going to matter then." He grinned at her and walked to unlock his front door.

 _ARRROOOOO! RUH! RUH!_ JB sounded the alarm and scurried to the front door to greet his master.

"Ay! There's my good boy." Eggsy grinned and bent down to give the pug an affectionate scratch behind the ears. But, before he could JB scurried through his legs and sat in front Roxy, his tail wagging a thousand times a minute.

"Oh looks like you've been replaced." Roxy teased and bent down to cradle JB in her arms.

"Unbelievable! I sleep with you and this is how you repay me. You're a little traitor." Eggsy accused bending down so his face was even with JB's.

The pug almost looked to be smiling clearly happy to be in the arms of his unofficial second master. But he still leaned forward enough to lick Eggsy's face.

"Ugh. Alright I guess you're forgiven." He replied pulling away and wiping the dog slobber off his cheek and nose. Roxy giggled and scratched JB behind his ears.

"I think you made your master very jealous." She whispered in JB's ear before placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Well Rox what movie are we watchin tonight?" Eggsy called from the living room.

Roxy smiled and placed JB back on the floor.

"What about _Pretty Woman?"_ she answered.

"How did I know you were going to choose that."

"Because I'm just that predictable." She teased.

"More like because this is the tenth time we've seen it." He quipped. "Rox go change, you know where everything is." He changed the subject after noticing she was still in her suit.

"Alright. Is it ok if I shower too? I feel like I smell like liquor and despair." She grinned.

"Well we can't have you smellin like my step-dad now can we?" He grinned back.

"Be back soon." She called and made her way up the stairs, JB following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Roxy emerged from his bathroom wrapped in an overly large towel, her hair still dripping wet, and began to rummage through the chest of drawers where his old t-shirts were. She pulled on a large, grey, short sleeve shirt that hung off her shoulder and hit her mid thigh before turning her attention to finding a pair of boxers. When that search turned up negative she decided on a bold move. Sure they had been on a handful of missions together where they had to pretend to be a young couple in love. They had even slept in the same bed on those occasions. Leading many of the other agents to assume they were dating because they were always inseparable, Kingsmen's dynamic duo. But the truth is they weren't, she knew he had romantic feelings for her and she felt the same. But, neither one had been willing to make that jump. Until now. Instead of finding a pair of pants she towel dried the excess water from her hair and left to find Eggsy, wearing nothing but his t-shirt and her pair of panties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Eggs?" She called.

"In here." She heard his reply come the office. She slowly pushed the door open to find him sorting through their new mission file, JB curled up under his chair.

"You've done a lot of redecorating since I was here last." She observed the bare walls, free of the front pages of _The Sun_ with the exception of the five just starting to line the wall in front of him.

"Yeah I..." He completely lost his train of thought once his eyes caught Roxy's appearance in the door frame. He tried to be subtle but he couldn't help the way his eyes raked over her, especially over her shapely legs. Roxy bit back a smile once she saw her plan was working and decided to up the antics a bit. She walked over to the wall and read the front page article.

"Dog Ate My Baby's Head."

"That was the day after we broke up that drug ring in Belieze." Eggsy replied.

"And what about about Save Our Bacon?" She reached up to point to the page. The action had caused the shirt to creep its way up an inch or two, just enough for Eggsy

to catch a glimpse of her panties. He stood and crossed the room so that he was standing behind her. She tensed slightly and tried to pretend she couldn't feel his breath on the back of her neck, and tried to keep her focus on the article in front of her. Sweeping her hair to the side he began to kiss her shoulder and up her neck. Despite her best efforts, her eyes fluttered closed and her head lolled back against his chest. When his lips reached her ear she spun around to face him and quickly captured his lips with hers, winding her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his hair. Within seconds he had pinned against the wall with his hips, one hand cupping her cheek the other twisted into her damp hair. Their kisses grew more frantic until the rational part of Eggsy's brain took over. As much as it pained him to do, he gently pulled away.

"Rox, Rox! Hold on a second you need to talk about this and time to process what happened." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"The only thing I need right now is you. Please Eggsy." She pleaded and tightens her her grasp on his hair.

He cradled her face in his hands and seemed to be contemplating his decision when she began to kiss down the side of his neck to his pulse point; where she began to suck so hard he was sure she'd leave a love bite.

"Please." She whispered against his skin again.

Without a clear head Eggsy picked her up and carried her to the desk, knocking various files on the floor As he laid her back.


	5. No Rest for the Weary

Roxy's eyes fluttered open at the first streaks of sunlight poking through the blinds. She immediately observed that she was in Eggsy's bedroom, naked in his bed, his arm tucked around her waist and face nuzzled into the space between her shoulder and neck. Guilt and regret flooded through her system as visions of the night before played throw her mind. Visions of a lot of moaning and gasping and screaming his name when it all became too much. She sighed and took a deep breath trying to figure out a way she could slip out without waking him. Eventually she settled on gently sliding out of his embrace and placing a pillow where her body had been. She gathered up her clothes and slipped his shirt back on before leaving his house and making a mad dash to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where'd you go this morning?" She glanced up from the file in her hands to find Eggsy leaning against the doorframe to her office.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She replied in a clipped tone.

Eggsy cocked a brow at her and reached forward to knock on the her door. He crossed his arms and repeated, "where'd you go this morning?"

"I had to let Athena out." She answered not meeting his gaze.

"Bullshit!" He deadpaned and pushed himself off the doorframe and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Excuse me agent Galahad, but I'm trying to select my candidate." She spat.

"Rox, why'd you leave? Last night was..."

"A mistake." Roxy interrupted.

Eggsy's brow furrowed slightly.

"Last night was a mistake, Eggsy. I wasn't thinking clearly and I made a rash decision. I'm sorry if I hurt you." She apologized, forcing herself to maintain eye contact with him while the lies roiled off her tongue. "Can we please just forget about it and go back to the way we were before?" She asked, softening the blow by reaching out and taking his hand.

"Sure,Rox." He smiled slightly and placed his other hand on top of hers, deciding it was better to buy the lie instead of picking a fight with her.

"Come on, I want you to have a look at my candidate before I give my proposal to Merlin." He stood and tugged on her hand so that she stood and followed him down the hallway of the mansion to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She tries, she really does but she can't get that blasted night out of her head. It was perfect, he was perfect. She has nightmares every night about William's death. Each one more horrific than the last. She wakes screaming and panting from those nightmares. Every night it's the same, she can't be alone so she bangs on his door at all hours of the night. Every night lets her in. She never tells him about the nightmares or that it's been a full week since her god father was killed and she still hasn't cried. Instead she pushes him against the wall and kisses him as soon as the door opens. He tries a few times to get her to open up, but she knows just what to do to shut him up. Every night she screws his brains out or vise versa and never talks.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm worried about her, Merlin" Eggsy said one day watching Roxy on the monitor beat the living day lights out of a punching bag in the sparring room.

"As am I, Eggsy." Merlin replied, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Has she opened up to you yet?" He asked after a beat.

"No, she's over every night but we don't do much talkin." Eggsy answered trying to hide his blush.

"I imagine not. Also, please remember that the file rooms in the mansion have security cameras in them." Merlin smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time she yanking me into one of those rooms by my belt." Eggsy replied. "How do we snap her out of this, she's on a slippery slope and falling fast.

"Leave that to me, Galahad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Do you really think this plan is going to work?" Eggsy asked taking the syringe from Merlin and placing it in the inside pocket of his suit.

"Having doubts about your idea?" Merlin asked.

"She's going to hate me when she finds out." Eggsy replied hesitantly.

"And then she'll thank you."

"Alright, just walk me through it one more time." Eggsy said sliding on his glasses.

"Once you get those goons to follow you take them up to the roof and kill them. Once that's done take your gun and shoot yourself right here." Merlin explained drawing a red small dot on the side of Eggsy's shirt. "You won't hit anything vital and you have medicine for the pain. Then take the syringe and inject it into your arm, the serum will slow your heart rate to about a beat per minute;making it seem like you died. Giving you the perfect chance to go undercover for your next mission.

"Alright, Merlin just promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Be there for her. She's blocked out her emotions for so long once she lets herself start to feel again it's gonna hurt a lot."

"I promise, Eggsy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful hotel, seaside in Monaco was where the gala dinner for Michael Bodenhammer; a big wig, corrupt CEO was being held. And their mission was to get his confession about also being the head of a major arms ring that was responsible for smuggling more than half the illegal firearms into Eastern Europe. Roxy stood by the windows overlooking the ocean in a light pink, floor length chiffon gown with a diamond belt around the waist. She slowly sipped her martini, eyeing her target as he entered the ballroom and walked to the bar.

"Dance with me, Rox." Eggsy smiled and held out his had to her.

"We're on a mission. I need to seduce the target, not you." Roxy scoffed and set her drink down.

"He likes married women doesn't he? Come on Rox, for the mission."

"Fine." She sighed and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

The band struck up a familiar beat as Eggsy wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer and began to sway gently.

"What song is this." Roxy asked him, bringing her gaze to meet his. The look on his face nearly took her breath away. He was looking at her as if she was the only women in the room. He looked like a man in love.

"What? You don't think I know what songs you listen to in the shower." He teased as he spun her in circles.

"I didn't think you could hear it." She blushed and placed her hand back on his chest while her other remained in his.

Eggsy hugged her closer and dropped his lips to her ear as he began to sing the lyrics in time with the musician.

 _"Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need. I'm so love. So in love."_

"Eggsy, why are you doing this?" Roxy whispered tensing in his arms.

"Because you shut yourself off when you lost Percival, it was like you flipped a switch and became someone I didn't recognize."

"Didn't seem to bother you the other day when you were reading over files and I got down on my knees."

"Rox you treat sex like its nothing and the Roxy I know would never do something like that." Eggsy replied tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

"So that's what this is all about? I use our sex as a coping method and it bothers you? Why? Because I won't stay the night afterward?

"No Rox, because that's no way to handle grief."

She stared daggers at him, but his soft gaze burned right through her.

"You do it to feel something other than pain and loss. Your godfather was killed in front of you and you need someone to make you feel alive, and rolling around with me does the trick."

"Why do you care? You're getting laid every night. She whispered completely dumbfounded.

Eggsy placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head back until she met his gaze.

"I love you, Rox. Don't you see that. I'm completely head over heels in love with you. Why do think I still open the door for you every night, when I know you're only there to screw me brainless."

Roxy tried to keep her composure, but her mouth dropped open slightly and her brow furrowed. Rather than responding to his confession she brushed it off. Pretended like she never heard it in the first place and redirected her attention back to the mission.

"Go take out his thugs." Roxy sighed and pulled herself out of his embrace. She tried not to notice the hurt expression that crossed his face for a split second.

"Alright well, do I get a kiss for luck, Rox?" Eggsy winked and flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Not bloody likely, Galahad." Roxy scoffed and rolled her eyes at his pout.

"Go." She restated. And turned to leave. Eggsy caught her wrist before she could, pulled her closer, and bent down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I meant it, Rox." Eggsy whispered before turning away and walking off to find Bodenhammer's henchmen.

Roxy sighed and took a deep breath, refocusing her Atlantic. On the task at hand.

"That's him, Lancelot and he's been eyeing you all night. Shouldn't be too hard." Merlin's voice directed in her ear.

Roxy did her best to seduce the brute arms dealer in front of her. She laughed girlishly at his jokes and tried not to be bothered by the way his hands kept groping her arse. Everything was going according to plan, until a distress call from Eggsy came through her earpiece.

"Rox!" _Shot_

"Rox I need backup! There's too many of them!" Followed by at least six more gun shots.

"Rox I.." _Deafening silence_

"Lancelot, we've got the evidence we need. Now go see if you can assist Galahad! Hurry!" Merlin directed.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Bodenhammer but my husband is on his way back to our room and I can't let him know I was down here with you all night." Roxy purred, gently slipping a tracker onto the back of his suit jacket.

"You know where I'll be in case you ever get bored with that stiff." The man grumbled as Roxy turned to leave.

"Where am I heading, Merlin?"

"Eggsy's location is coming from the roof, northwest corner."

"Got it." Roxy replied getting in the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor. Once the doors has shut, she pulled her gun out of her clutch and cocked it. The ride up to the top floor didn't take long and once the doors opened she quickly scurried to the stairway to climb the last flight of stairs. She kicked the door to the roof open and checked her surrounding before stepping out. The dead bodies of a few henchmen were scattered about the rooftop.

 _Nothing out of the ordinary._ She thought. 

Scanning the roof again a small glint of moonlight off an object lying next to one of the bodies caught her attention. As she drew nearer the figure became more recognizable. In the faint moonlight she could see broken glasses and a large pool of blood.

"Oh God!" She cried and raced over to him.

The familiar figure was Eggsy, lying in a pool of his own blood, bleeding out quickly.

"MERLIN! MERLIN, AGENT DOWN! AGENT DOWN!"

 **This chapter took a bit longer than expected but I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank y'all so much for being patient! Also, PLEASE review, the feedback really helps! By the way song Eggsy started to sing to Roxy is Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran!**


	6. Good Mourning

"Eggsy! Eggsy, open your eyes look at me!" Roxy shouted, shaking him and tearing off strips of fabric from her dress to try to control the bleeding.

"Merlin he's unconscious! Please hurry!" She yelled again.

"Medical evac has been dispatched and will reach you in about five minutes." She heard him reply.

"They'll be too bloody late! He's lost too much blood already!"

"Roxy, stay calm. Your the only one who will be able to help him until the medical team gets there."

"Ok...ok." She gasped putting more pressure on the wound.

"Eggsy, please please...whatever fight you still have left use it now. I can't lose you." She whispered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes until she pushed them back down.

After what seemed like ages she heard the blades of a helicopter drawing closer. About two minutes later a spotlight shinned down on them both, giving Roxy a chance to see how bad of shape Eggsy was really in. All the color had completely drained from his face leaving him as white as a sheet.

"We've got him." One of the Kingsmen paramedics said placing his hands around her arms and trying to pull her off.

"No! No! I've got my hand on the bleed!" She shouted and shrugged his hands off.

"I've got it!" The other paramedic said moving his hands in place of Roxy's,applying pressure to Eggsy's side.

Roxy rocked back on her heels and watched them pack the gun shot wound full of gauze, and slide Eggsy's body onto a stretcher to be pulled up into the helicopter.

"He's fading fast! We got to move him now!" One of the the medics yelled, checking his pulse.

"On my count!" One medic directed the other two in the chopper. "Now!" He yelled as the others began to hoist the stretcher in the air and up to the helicopter.

"Hang on tight, Lancelot." One of the medics said strapping her into one of the repelling harness that was used to pull her up.

Once Roxy was inside the helicopter she strapped herself in the seat across from Eggsy and reached out to take his lifeless hand in hers.

"Stay with me, Eggs." She murmured as the chopper took off to the nearest safe house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each Kingsman safe house was equipped with a level one trauma center in the basement, full of world renowned surgeons that were fully trained to treat just about any injury an agent may sustain in the field.

After a short ten minute ride, they had arrived. Once the chopper doors opened three surgeons rushed in to take over.

"24 year old male, GSW to the right side, vitals fading fast!" One medic informed the lead surgeon, Dr. Peters.

"Alright let's move him!" Dr. Peters yelled as the other two doctors started running with the gurney. Roxy struggled to keep up with the doctors, in hindsight heels had not been the appropriate choice of footwear for the evening. The ride down to the basement was quick and once the doors opened the surgeons wheeled Eggsy down a long corridor to surgery.

"Dr. Peters!" She called grabbing the attention of the older Doctor. "He's allergic to Penicillin." Roxy informed him.

A small, sad smile spread across the doctor's face.

"Thank you, Lancelot. I'll keep you updated on his condition." Dr. Peters said before following the others down the corridor, leaving Roxy completely alone.

She took a shaky breath and walked to one of the chairs lining the wall and took a seat. She kicked off her heels and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her forehead against them. She took deep, slow breaths as a way to calm herself, although it didn't really help. If anything she felt as if there was an elephant sitting on top of her chest making it impossible for her to breath.

 _She spent hours waiting curled up in the chair, refusing to change position. Until she heard footsteps down the hallway. She lifted her head to see Dr. Peters approaching her with a smile on his face._

 _"Roxy he's asking for you."_

 _Quick as a bullet Roxy bolted from the chair down the hallway into Eggsy's room._

 _"You gave me quite the scare." She said taking a seat in the chair beside his bed._

 _"Sorry about that Rox." Eggsy smiled slightly._

 _"Lancelot? Roxy? Roxy?"_ Eggsy began repeating until Roxy was pulled from her daydream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxy's head snapped up to find Dr. Peters standing over her, a hand on her shoulder, and a solemn look on his face. Roxy scramble to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, Roxy. We did everything we could, there was just too much damage." Dr. Peters informed her.

"Thank you, Dr. Peters." Roxy replied, feeling herself slipping away even more.

"I've already informed Merlin and he's sent the jet for you, they should be arriving shortly." She hardly heard Dr. Peters say, she was already in a fog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later she was back at headquarters in a debriefing with Merlin.

"You did everything you could, Roxy." Merlin assured her, setting down his clipboard and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know it may be hard but..."

"Don't ask me to submit a candidate for his replacement. Merlin, I can't do it."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't entirely sure how she got home. But there she stood unlocking her door and stepping inside to be greeted by Athena. The poodle didn't bark or jump up in her like she normally did. Instead she was silent as she brushed up against Roxy's waist and moved her head under her master's hand.

"Come on." Roxy whispered and opened her front door again. She walked two row houses down to Eggsy's and using the key he had given her let herself inside.

 _RUH! RUH!_ JB barked and scurried around the corner to the front door. He stopped in front of Roxy and practically smiled up at her.

Roxy shut the door behind her and slid down it as she felt her knees grow week. She had been so strong all night. She fought back the tears because she was a professional and needed to handle the situation before she let herself feel any sort of emotion. But now with JB in front of her she could feel the tears brimming her eyes and a sob building at the back of her throat.

"I'm so sorry, JB." She whispered to the pug, "he's gone." She choked out as a sob bubbled up her throat. With no fight left in her, she let herself cry. Loud sobs ripped through her throat and tears flooded down her cheeks, her body shook against the door from the sheer force of her cries.

JB and Athena, both being able to sense her emotional distress, refused to leave her side. Athena curled up next to Roxy and lay a head on her leg. While JB plopped himself in her lap and nuzzled up against her.

Roxy hand went to scratch behind the pug's ear. It was then that she realized she was still in her dress. His blood completely covered the bottom half and some of it still remained on her arms. But she couldn't bring herself to move. Instead she sat there against the door, mourning the loss of both her mentor and her best friend/ partner/ lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Kingsman HQ, Merlin sat in front of the monitor watching Roxy cry her eyes out. He had asked Eggsy to plant nano cameras all over his house and hers, allowing Merlin to monitor her grieving process.

"How's it going?"

He turned to see Eggsy, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, hair still wet from a shower walk slowly into the room.

"It looks like the plan was a success, she's grieving and getting out all her pent up emotions. How are you doing?"

"Never ask me to shoot myself on a mission again. Fucking thing hurt like a bitch."

Merlin laughed under his breath slightly.

"Sorry about that, Galahad, but it was vital to the mission."

"I know." Eggsy moaned taking a seat beside Merlin, the action causing his stitches to pull slightly. "I just can't bare to see her like this."

"I know, but it's for her own good." Merlin assured him.

You told her you loved her." Merlin said after a few minutes of silence.

"Just in case anything went wrong. I didn't want to die without her knowin." Eggsy replied, keeping his eyes on Roxy's sobbing form.

"Smart man, Eggsy." Merlin praised.

The two sat there for the rest of the night just watching Roxy scream and cry. There were a few times though when Eggsy could take listening to her cry, knowing his _"death"_ was the cause of her pain. He begged Merlin time and time again to let him go to her, but each time Merlin refused.

Eventually they watched as Roxy pushed herself up off the floor and walked up the stairs to shower. She shed in dress in the bathroom and stepped into the scalding hot shower. Once she emerged she slipped on one of Eggsy's t-shirts and curls up on her side of the bed, clutching his pillow to her she cried herself to sleep.

 **Well that was a depressing chapter to write! I hope y'all enjoyed the update and as always, please leave a review!**


	7. Sleepless nights

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS A LITTLE SMUT**

Roxy's slumber was short lived, nightmares about Eggsy's death plagued her subconscious and refused to yield. She tried to fall back to sleep but it was useless. Instead she lay there listing to both dogs breathing sound asleep at the foot of the bed and let her mind wander to the last night she had spent with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Faster, Eggsy, please faster." Roxy whimpered tightening her hold on his shoulders._

 _"Why? We've got all night." He whispered dropping his mouth to kiss down her neck while still moving at his slow pace._

 _"Please!" She pleaded again?"_

 _"Tell me why?"_

 _"Because you love it wh- when I scre- ohh." She gasped as he quickened his pace._

 _"Ha ha what was that, Rox?" Eggsy chuckled._

 _She threaded her fingers through his hair pulling his mouth down to hers._

 _"Shut up and take me." She whispered when their lips broke apart."_

 _"Anything for you love." He whispered before capturing her lips with his once more._

 _They lay in each other arms afterward, Eggsy drawing random circles up and down her back while Roxy pressed the occasional kiss to his collarbone, neck, or lips before returning her head to his chest._

 _"I should go." She whispered after several moments of comfortable silence and tried to get up._

 _"Stay." Eggsy whispered tightening his arm amount her waist._

 _"Eggsy... I've stayed the night nearly every night for the past week and a half."_

 _"Doesn't count. You were gone before mornin. I'd wake up holding a pillow where I had been holding you the night before."_

 _"Eggsy..."_

 _"Please, Rox. Just stay this once." He pleaded, rolling so that he was lying on top of her once more. His elbows resting on either side of her head , eyes boring into hers. "Please." He pleaded once more resting his forehead against hers._

 _Something shifted in her, the way he was cocooning her in his hold emphasized his...his love for her? "No" she thought. The look in his eyes completely dissolved any will she may have had to deny his request._

 _She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose before spreading her knees and cradling him between her legs again._

 _"Ok." She breathed and pressed a kiss to his lips._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She laid there staring at the ceiling being tormented by the flashbacks of that bloody night. She combed her fingers through her hair as regret flooded through her. Regret for all the nights she snuck out in the early morning leaving him alone in bed. Regret for pretending she hadn't heard him gasp out "I love you" during their lovemaking one night. Regret for never telling him how much she loved the moment right after sex as much as during it because him lying on top of her made her feel safe and loved.

She turned on her side and buried and buried her face in his pillow hoping that his scent would be enough to calm her racing mind. Instead, it only triggered another flashback to the night he gave her the key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eggsy pressed a kiss to the top of her head as it rested on his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Quid for your thoughts,Rox?"

"I'd really like to meet the girl who taught you how to do what you just did."

"I don't think that would end very well for her." Eggsy laughed and kissed the top of her head again.

Roxy smirked and tilted her head up so she could see his face.

"You're probably right." She giggled in response and kissed his chest.

"If I give you something, will you promise not to flip shit on me?"

"Give me what?" She asked lifting her head off his chest and sitting up.

Eggsy wordlessly reach over to his nightstand and pulled a house key out of the top drawer. He rolled back over so he was facing her and help it up.

"Here."

"Oh I see, you're just making me a more accessible late night booty call." She grinned

"Eggsy chuckled a bit before replying, "no this way you can let yourself in anytime day or night."

"Oh so in other words you're too lazy to come open the door for me." She teased.

Eggsy grabbed her around her waist and twisted so that she fell on the bed beneath him.

"What was that?" He flashed her a cheeky grin effectively stealing her ability to think up a witty response."

"I said you're lazy." She smiled and nipped at his chin.

"Shall I show you how lazy I am?" He whispered in her ear.

"I like the sound of that." She grinned threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his lips to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She gives up on sleep and despite the early hour decides to head to the tailor shop. She splashes cold water on her face, pulls on clean clothes and heads out.

Once she arrives at the shop she places a hand on the window and waits for the scan to unlock the door. Once inside she takes the dressing room elevator down to the transport and gets in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once at the mansion she wandered around aimlessly until she reached the mission room. Opening the door she found Merlin sitting in front of the monitor flipping through files of the new recruits.

"Good morning. You're up early, Lancelot."

"I never went to bed." She shrugged and took a seat beside him.

"How are the recruits doing?"

"It's the first night and I was just about to give them their wake up call, care to join."

"Sure." 

"Bring a rain jacket." Merlin smirked getting up and walking down the hall to the training barracks with Roxy trailing behind.

Once they were gone Eggsy crawled out from the small space under the monitor where he had dived when Merlin caught her down the hall on one of the security cameras.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the update! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Thank you all for all the kind reviews and please keep reviewing!**


	8. It's Gotta Get Easier

Walking into the small observation room hidden behind the two way mirror, Roxy observed the recruits asleep in their beds. Her eyes trained on Eggsy's candidate, Thomas, a young boy from the south side of London who was one of Eggsy's old neighbors. She glanced to the bed across from his and found her own candidate, Emily sleeping soundly. Next to her bed was a familiar face.

"What is Rufus doing here?"

"He's Gawain's candidate proposal." Merlin explained.

"Figures he'd find way to weasel his way into getting a second chance.

"Not to worry, Lancelot, those who fail the tests the first time rarely make it through a second."

"The little prick, I hope he fails out quicker this time than he did last time." Roxy muttered under her breath.

"I can't say I disagree with you."

"Is that Amelia?"

"Yes. She volunteers to be the one recruit who drowns during this test each year."

"Care to do the honors, Lancelot?" Merlin asked handing her the clipboard.

"Alright." She replied taking the clipboard and and pressing the green button.  
The barracks immediately began filling with water. In no time at all water level was just under their beds, effectively waking them. Panic ensued as six of the candidates scrambled to the doorway trying desperately to pull it open. Emily and Rufus were the only two who began swimming towards the showers. /div

"This isn't looking to promising." Roxy commented.

"Agreed." Merlin sighed. She redirected her attention to Thomas who had some how managed to open the air vent about his locked and began crawling through the opening.

"In all my years of training recruits I've never seen one use an air vent as a way to escape."

"He's unique just like his mentor." Roxy mused.

"That he is,Lancelot." Merlin agreed.

The other recruits began swimming rapidly over to Rufus and Emily in an attempt to make snorkels of their own.

"What happens if no one finds a way out of there?"

The water will drain out of the room after a set amount of time." Merlin explained.  
Suddenly the air duct above them began shaking. Both Merlin and Roxy stepped back just as the duct fell from the ceiling with Thomas following a minute later.

"Congratulations, Thomas you're the only recruit to figure an escape route.  
A proud smile spread across Roxy's lips as she observed Eggsy's recruit.

"What happens to the others?" Thomas asked.

"They technically didn't fail. Follow me. You too, Lancelot." Merlin calls sad he started for the door.

The recruits got the same lecture she and Eggsy did as recruits. As well as some extra lecturing about how Kingsman agents need to be able to think fast in life or death situations, or something like that. Roxy had stopped listening long ago and was lost in thought over Eggsy. The fact that she would never see him, never feel his arm around her, never hear him whispering sweet nothings in her ear again was beginning to haunt her.

"Lancelot."

At the mention of her code name Roxy snapped to attention as Merlin introduced her to the group.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After what felt like ages she and Merlin left the recruits to change before they began their training. They were silent as they walked down the halls of the mansion back to the mission room. Not so long after they had settled down Merlin presented Roxy with her next mission file. She sighed as she read through the briefing, seducing another corrupt politician involved with some drug ring at some burlesque lounge in the Italy all the while going undercover as one of the show girls.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
TIME LAPSE: 2 months

"How's the mission coming along, Lancelot?"

"My boobs are pushed up to my ears, my thong is about a mile up my butt, and I'm wearing so much make up people could mistake me for Ronald McDonald's daughter. Honestly Merlin I though being a high end show girl would be a lot different." Roxy gripped through her glasses in the deserted dressing room.

Merlin chuckled at her grievances before replying, "just keep at it Lancelot, some proof will turn up eventually."

Roxy sighed and was about to make a snide comment when she heard someone approaching.

"Ay Trixie you're on in five. Why you wearin glasses?" The costume designer shouted.

"Sorry, Jake I'm afraid i lost a contact on the stage. I'll take them off before I go on."

"Alright, get a move on. Oh and remember if you fall off the stage leg extended, boobs up."

"See what I mean." Roxy grumbled before taking her glasses off and shutting the feed off. She took a deep breath and heading for the stage. While waiting in the wings her eye caught a familiar face. The young man looked remarkably like Eggsy, right down to the sharp jawline. She was beginning to look closer when the stage manager queued her on.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After her set Roxy was called back to one of the private rooms at the request of the figure head she was investigating. She entered the room with her seductive persona amplified off the charts. She wet her lips and swayed her hips more as she walked to the parliament member.

"I must say you were flawless tonight, darling." He purred and wound his arms around her.

"Thank you, sir now what can I do for you?" Roxy purred in return gazing at him with wide eyes and a sexy grin.

"You could tell me what Kingsman is to start with."

"What?"

Then the world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Roxy came to she was tied to a chair in a storage room surrounded by henchmen holding various torture tools. Her heard throbbed and her vision was a little blurry when she heard one of them begin to speak.

"Now that you're awake our boss needs answers about your employer."  
"Go to hell." Roxy spat.

A swift fist made contact with her right cheek as she finished speaking.

"I'll ask again. Who do you work for?"

"No one."

Another punch hit her at the corner of her mouth and she began to taste blood.

"Whomever it is surly isn't worth all this."

Roxy was silent.

This time the man cut her with a dagger across her thigh.

She whimpered slightly as the pain intensified.

"Come on doll I hate to ruin such a beautiful girl."

Again nothing.

This time the man stabbed her same leg and slowly drug it so it crossed her other wound.  
Roxy let out a blood curdling scream as the blade of the knife slowly slit her flesh again and again. There was a steady stream of blood running from the gashes on her thigh down her leg to he growing puddle on the floor. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let herself cry.

"One last chance here, sweetheart. I hate to leave such a pretty corpse."

"What a coincidence so do I." A voice bellowed from the doorway.

Roxy's head snapped to the side just in time to see Eggsy knock one of the goons out cold.  
The next few minutes were a blur with gunfire raging. Somewhere in the midst of the madness Eggsy had kick her chair over in order to keep her safe from being hit by a stay bullet. The Kingsman lingerie wasn't bulletproof. Suddenly the gunfire silenced and in no time Eggsy was hovering over her, picking her chair up and untying her. She used this time to think back and collect the dots. It didn't take her long to figure out him being dead was for just another solo mission. But her blood began to boil regardless. She stood shakily on her own, trying to limit the pressure she put in her injured leg.

"Here Rox, let me help you."

A sharp noise filled the otherwise silent room as Roxy slapped her resurrected partner hard across his cheek.  
Eggsy clutched his cheek and glanced down into two beautiful brown eyes ablaze with anger.

I'm so sorry this update took so long, I had a few spontaneous vacations! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Resurrection

_"We finally fall apart and we break each other's hearts." - Imagine Dragons_

"Rox you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Eggsy sighed, "you've been fine since we got on the plane, could I have a different word please?"

"Go to hell, Eggsy."

"Hey I.."

"Agents if you would please refasten your seatbelts, we are now beginning our decent to headquarters." Merlin's voice announced through the speakers.

Roxy glared out the window, watching the familiar sight of the mansion come into view. Eggsy on the other hand, kept his eyes trained on her. When he and Merlin first devised this plan he knew she would be angry, but he never expected her to react the way she did. His cheek was still slightly tender where she had slapped him before they had left the burlesque club. Although, despite her intense anger with him she had still accepted his suit jacket when he draped it around her shoulders once they were outside. She hadn't bothered buttoning the jacket, not giving a damn that the black sequin bra and mini skirt were on full display.

The plane touched down safely and Roxy was in a hurry to getaway from the two men that had been to blame for her suffering the past few months.

"Roxy!" Eggsy shouted after her retreating form as she bolted down the stairs and across the landing strip to the mansion. He groaned slightly in frustration before sprinting after her.

Once she was inside the mansion Roxy started towards the sparring rooms, knowing full well that he was following her. She had just rounded the final corner when she ran into Rufus.

"The fuck are you doing here? Aren't all recruits supposed to be in bed by now?" She inquired.

"I was just on my way there, although I'm very glad I'm out a bit late." He grinned as he raked his eyes up and down her body taking in her slim form and lack of clothing.

In her haste to get away from Eggsy she had stripped off his coat somewhere in the mansion and now stood before Rufus in nothing but the sequin bra and black mini skirt. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in an attempt to cover the amount of cleavage she had showing.

"Well if you're quite finished eye fucking me I'd like to go change out of my mission attire."

"Of course," Rufus grinned as he moved to the side so she could pass by only to cat call her in the process. "Talk about a tall drink of Roxy." He grinned.

Her patients had been wearing thin all evening and his rude gesture just set her over the mark.

Quick as ever Roxy spun around, grabbed two fist fulls of Rufus' training suit and slammed him against the wall.

"I have had quite the night and I'm not in the mood to put up with a rich little bastard like you."

Rufus only grinned at her threats.

"Keep in mind I'm your superior and I have no problem informing Merlin of the way you treat your female colleagues."

Just then Eggsy rounded the corner and Roxy let go of Rufus and began pacing.

"She attacked me," Rufus smirked at Eggsy.

Roxy spun around and started toward Rufus again but Eggsy caught her in his arms before she could do anything more.

"Take it easy,Rox." He tried to calm her to no avail. He pushed her body behind his before turning back to Rufus.

"You might want to leave before I change my mind and let her beat the living daylights out of you."

Rufus smirked and went on his way back to the training barracks.

"Bastard." Roxy gritted and jerked her arm away from Eggsy.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at her remark and guided her into the sparing room. Once they were both inside he locked the door behind him and dropped his suit jacket on the mat.

"Alright Rox you wanna fight then let's fight." He shrugged his shoulders and squared up to her.

"You're kidding right."

"Rox you nearly took Rufus' head off. Don't get me wrong I don't much care for the guy either but you're angry at me, so take it out on me."

"Fine." Roxy sighed,kicked her heels off, and squared up to him.

"Don't hold back." Eggsy smirked.

"Wasn't gonna." Roxy rolled her eyes and took off in a sprint towards him.

She tackled Eggsy to the ground easily and after a brief scuffle she had him pinned on his back as she sat atop of him, one leg on either side of his torso.

"Pinned ya." She smirked

Eggsy rolled his eyes and sat up quickly knocking her back and scrimmaging with her again. Just as the time before Roxy pinned him easily.

"Pinned you again." She huffed slightly out of breath.

Eggsy lay still for a moment,catching his breath and gazing up at her. Without warning he placed his hands on either side of her waist and sat up so that they were nose to nose.

"Feel better now that you've kicked my ass a multitude of times." He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Roxy busied herself with looking everywhere around the room but at him.

"Rox?" 

Her eyes had begun to fill with tears, tears she tried so hard to hold at bay.

"Roxy?" He whispered and brought one hand up to cup her cheek.

"Don't." She choked out.

"Please, Eggsy just don't."

"Talk to me." He whispered.

Her eyes snapped to his and she managed to choke out, "you hurt me. You swore to me during training you'd never hurt me. But you did."

"I'm so sorry Rox."

"I could handle Percival dying. I processed his death in my own way. It might not have been a way you and Merlin agreed with, but I was coping. But I couldn't handle losing you, losing my best friend two weeks after I loss my mentor."

"I'm so sorry Rox. I thought it would help..."

"I thought my name was the last thing you said. I was haunted for weeks trying to figure out what you were trying to tell me."

"I tried to see you, but Merlin..."

"I don't care Eggsy. You trying to fix me only made things worse."

The tears she had been fighting so hard to hold back began to spill over and slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry." Eggsy whispered and began to brush the tears away.

"Don't." 

"Rox."

"You're not my boyfriend. I don't love you, Eggsy." She whispered her voice breaking on the last phrase.

She jerked her face out of his hands and tried not to notice how his expression resembled a puppy that had been kicked.

"Rox..."

"Stop. I don't want to see you, I can't be near you right now."

She tried to get up he tightened his hold on her waist before she could.

"You and I both know you're lying, but I'll go along with it because I know I hurt you and violated your trust. But I'll be waiting right here when you're done being pissed at me."

She pulled away when a key turning in the lock caught her attention. A moment later Merlin walked in looking quite puzzled as to why a half naked Roxy was sitting on top a frazzled Eggsy.

"Agents, if you aren't too busy with your hormonal rages, I need you both for a mission briefing. It appears a Mr. Bodenhammer has escaped our custody and is on his way to an opera gala in France."

Roxy wordless stood and exited the room but not before glaring at Merlin.

"I take it she figured out our plan."

"Yep, and she's pretty pissed about it. So for your own safety I'd steer clear of her."

"Looks like this mission will be fun for you." He grinned down at Eggsy.

"Yeah, if she doesn't kill me first."

 **Guys I'm so sorry this update took so long! I moved into my sorority's house and had to get ready for fall rush (which is very time consuming) and my classes just started back so I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get everything organized! Thank you all so much for being patient and I hope you all enjoyed the update! I'll try my best to see that the next update won't take too long!**


End file.
